herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pedro (Power of Five)
Pedro, also known as Inti, the Incan Sun god, is one of the major protagonists of The Power of Five dark-fantasy series by Anthony Horowitz. Pedro is the Second Gatekeeper, and like all other Gatekeepers, he has his own power; his power is radiesthesia, the power of healing by placing one's hand on the victim. Biography Origins Pedro lived in a small mountain village in Peru, and it was him, his mother and three sisters. Despite being in South America, it was very chilly and he never had enough to eat. It was a farming village mostly. Pedro barely went to school and the only letter he could even spell was 'P.' He only remembered that letter because to him it looked like a parrot, which it also stood for. One day the river Chillon in Pedro' village burst its banks and engulfed the whole village, not just flooding it but destroying it entirely. Pedro was only saved because a person threw him into a tree where he remained until the chaos was over. All of Pedro's family and many of the villagers were dead, and only a couple of villagers remained. Together they set off to Lima, the main city of Peru, where they hoped work would be ready for them. However, nobody cared about them in Lima. So many of them became thieves or beggars, and others turned to crime. So, Pedro became a thief himself. He begged from five in the morning til nine at night and always got nothing. Although he lived with a white man named Sebastian, and if he ever got any money, it always went to him. Meeting Matt Sebastian claimed he actually liked all his orphans, and although he was often cruel to them, he would never hit them. He was the only person Pedro respected, until he met Matt one day in Lima, when he was begging. In fact, it was Matt's car he approached out of all the thousands on the road. He began begging and the driver shoved Pedro off. But Pedro later came across Matt in the evening, when Matt had been attacked (in fact it was Incas trying to save Matt but he didn't know it). Matt was rude and suspicious of Pedro - natural, because he'd been trying to rob him. But, Pedro saved Matt from the evil policeman Rodriguez who had attacked Matt at the hotel. Pedro shot rocks from his slingshot at the police, causing them to drop Matt, and Matt fled with Pedro. Matt and Pedro entered the house of Diego Salamanda, a businessman, who might have captured Richard Cole, Matt's friend, but Salamanda openly declared he didn't have Richard and asked Pedro his name, claiming he was respectful of the Five and their power. In fact, Salamanda was their mortal enemy, having tried to kill Matt twice. The two boys fled when Salamanda showed his deformed appearance, even Pedro said Salamanda was "evil" despite being used to deformity. However, the boys were rescued by an Inca who was killed by Salamanda. Pedro said to go to Cuzco, to appease the man's ghost. Salamanda and Peru Pedro and Matt found nothing in Cuzco, because Fabian, the agent of the Nexus, failed to show up to rescue Matt - instead the police came. However, more Incas saved the boys, and took them to their capital city. At a party, Matt was finally reunited with Richard, and they later travelled North to meet Professor Joanna Chambers, who liked Pedro upon meeting him. She showed them the Nazca Lines and desert, and then they stayed at her house for awhile. They broke into Salamanda's desert base, and tried to stop his satellite from opening the second Gate to free the Old Ones, but in vain. Salamanda had Fabian in his office, who was revealed as a traitor to the Nexus, but Fabian was shot by Rodriguez who was also killed by falling machinery. Pedro set off with Matt to the desert, who had been told by Fabian Salamanda had a satellite home in the desert. However, the helicopter crashed, killing the Inca pilot, and Pedro broke his ankle. Matt set off alone to face the Old Ones, and almost beat them with Pedro's combined power, killed Salamanda, but still, the Old Ones won and fled into the darkness. Life in Peru Pedro was rescued by Richard and the professor, and taken to hospital. However, he was healed because of his own healing power. He saved Matt from certain death from his coma. Then Matt told them the Old Ones were finally here. Soon, two of the other Five, Jamie and Scott Tyler, arrived, and Jamie told Pedro Scott was mentally damaged from a prisoner of Nightrise. Pedro did his best to heal Scott although there was something he did not understand about his injuries. Pedro later was visited by an agent of Nightrise who gave them the diary of Saint Joseph. The agent was examined by Scott, who said he was innocent, but in fact he was killed by the Old Ones who killed the professor in turn. They set fire to her house and forced Matt to split up the Five for their safety. He sent Scott and Pedro to the Inca city to recover, and he went to London with Jamie and Richard. Pedro often phoned Jamie to tell him things were OK. Suddenly, he was woken by an anxious Scott one night, who said Jamie was in danger. They ran through a church door which was a portal to Hong Kong, and entered Hong Kong temple, before Jamie got shot, and Scott saved him. However, Scarlett, the fifth Gatekeeper, was shot instead. Then the temple fell apart from a typhoon, and the Five ran into the door before it fell apart. Pedro ended up with Scott. In the future Unknown to him, Pedro ended up ten years in the future with Scott in Italy, where he was arrested by police, and Scott was taken to be converted to Nightrise. He ended up as a prisoner, although Pedro escaped. He went through sewers thanks to a servant named Giovanni. Then he ended up at Naples where he saw Mount Vesuvius about to erupt. Then he stayed with Giovanni's family, who protected him from police, but the police found them just as the volcano blew up. Pedro fled with Giovanni to go to Rome as Naples got destroyed in a spectacular scene. Then at Rome, Pedro healed the daughter of an old woman whose son was a priest, but the priest did not like Pedro, thinking him the Antichrist, and tried to kill him by poison. But Pedro saved himself thanks to his powers. So, Pedro entered the door in the Vatican, thanks to a cleaner who helped him, and he ended up in Antarctica, where Scott was dead, along with Matt. He couldn't save Scott. But then Flint and Matt, from the past, barged in, and reunited the Five. Pedro ended up avenging Scott by killing Chaos, stabbing him with a blade. Then the Old Ones and Chaos got blown up by nuclear bombs from the World Army. Now Pedro volunteered to go to the Dreamworld with Matt, and the other Five, which happened. Then he was finally at peace. Category:Teenagers Category:Healers Category:Fighter Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Poor Category:Deities Category:Revived Category:Nurturer Category:Military Category:Book Heroes Category:Successful Category:Pacifists Category:Immortals Category:Betrayed Category:Monster Slayers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Thieves Category:Superheroes